


Ненависть (Fuath)

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Мелькор мечтает свергнуть род Феанора - и подталкивает Маэдроса в объятия Фингона.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fuath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987684) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



> Интересный и о-очень специфический текст глазами Мелькора. Мне кажется, его можно воспринять очень по-разному, увидеть в нём очень разные моменты, и он отлично иллюстрирует поговорку, что каждый кинк - чей-то сквик. Так что будьте осторожны! Не ешьте кактусы!  
> А кинк тут - вуайеризм. Ну и можно ещё в кинки записать соблазнение.
> 
> Фик также доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5193428

Он снимает в Валмаре маленький домик: ему требуется одна-единственная комната. Каменные стены, окна, задрапированные плотными занавесями… что-то скромное, безымянное, помогающее укрыть тайну. На твёрдом полу — ковёр, по нему разбросаны подушки, и Мелькор расхаживает по комнате вокруг замершего перед ним эльфа. Тот напряжен и зажат, но речь Мелькора журчит, успокаивая:

— Он придёт.

Финдекано чуть не съёживается от звуков глубокого голоса Мелькора и чуть не падает, Мелькор сзади него — так близко, что тёмные волосы Финдекано касаются его живота. Немало Мелькор провёл времени, нашёптывая Финдекано в уши, и теперь, обхватывая ладонями его округлые плечи, он мурлычет:

— Но ты должен выглядеть более соблазнительным для него.

Финдекано позволяет голубой мантии скользить вниз с его плеч, обнажая кожу, — всё ниже и ниже, дразняще и вызывающе — так, как Мелькор любит больше всего. И Мелькор ведёт шершавыми кончиками пальцев по гладкой коже, а Финдекано ёжится и тихо лепечет:

— Ты говорил, он меня хочет…

— Говорил, — усмехается Мелькор. Да, то была правда — что за ирония, впервые его грандиозные планы основаны не на лжи. Сам он полагает плоть эльфов довольно манящей… хотя бы к разврату — и он успеет ещё вкусить её сладость, но пока у него планы на куда большее. Финдекано — эльфийская особь воистину привлекательная, но не меньше, чем тот, кого он так ждёт тут, а Мелькору оба нужны для другого. Мелькор, возможно, совратит для себя другую игрушку из дома Финвэ — возможно, даже сына самого Феанаро — когда в следующий раз ему всё прискучит. Так что он не даёт себе вонзить острые зубы в плечо Финдекано, пусть и так хочется, — и просто ведёт ладонями по его спине.

И спрашивает:

— Разве ты не хочешь его соблазнить?

Финдекано бросает быстрый взгляд за спину.

— Он уже тебя хочет, да-да, и не меньше, чем ты сам желаешь его, так же страстно — но разве этого тебе было достаточно? Тебе нужно убедить его, Финдекано, мой милый, что ты стоишь скандала, что твоё тело несёт ему наслаждение, за которое стоит бороться, — ещё шаг, и Мелькор прижимается к спине Финдекано всем телом, вырвав у Финдекано ещё один судорожный вздох. Его аромат заполняет Мелькору ноздри… такой тошнотворно невинный, такой податливый к тому, чтобы напоить его ядом…, но в следующий миг распахивается входная дверь.

Финдекано мгновенно вырывается из его объятий: внутрь проскальзывает Нельяфинвэ, плотно прикрывая дверь за собой, разворачиваясь — и тут же упираясь взглядом в кузена. Он одет куда торжественнее, верхняя парадная мантия из тяжёлой ткани прихвачена кушаком. Медные волосы элегантно ниспадают на плечи, часть прядей заплетена в замысловатую косу, золотой венец, инкрустированный рубинами, вокруг лба — он явно приоделся к визиту. Он глядит вниз, на Финдекано, с таким изумлением, словно думал, что приглашение было обманом. И изумление в его цепком взгляде моментально сменяется жаждой: жаркой, болезненной.

— Нельо… — шёпотом говорит Финдекано, поражённо, с восторгом. — Я боялся, ты не придёшь…

Нельяфинвэ кривит губы, изгиб которых похож на лук, и бросает настороженный, полный сомнений взгляд на Мелькора. Отец его, несмотря на все попытки Мелькора, мало питает к тому любви, и, очевидно, Нельяфинвэ такой же. Но Мелькор дал ему то единственное, чего он всегда желал больше всего на свете — а это стоит куда дороже, чем Феанаро мог бы предположить. Это стоит и убожества лачуги, и горьких часов, проведённых среди теней в одиночестве.

Нельяфинвэ снова смотрит на Финдекано, на лице его замешательство, и он спрашивает — на удивление неуверенно для внука Финвэ:

— Правда ли это? То, что он мне говорил…

На лице Финдекано заметное облегчение, и он спрашивает в ответ, почти застенчиво:

— А что он тебе говорил?

— Что ты… — Нельяфинвэ замирает, взволнованный и встревоженный, но медленно договаривает:

— Что ты хотел бы меня…

— А правда ли, что ты хотел бы меня?..

Нельяфинвэ сжимает губы…, но всё в нём говорит «да». Триумф охватывает всё ненастоящее тело Мелькора. Может быть, это его величайший акт против Эльдар, способный расколоть народ Нолдор, ввергнуть Финвэ, а, главное, Феанаро, в великое горе! А Мелькор ведь всего-навсего помог прозреть в отношении уже давно очевидного и чуть-чуть подлил масла в уже горящее пламя. Нельяфинвэ даже не нужно ничего говорить — Финдекано сокращает расстояние между ними, встаёт на цыпочки, вплетая пальцы в волосы Нельяфинвэ, и прижимается ртом к его рту.

Нельяфинвэ немедленно целует Финдекано в ответ. Все его сомнения испарились; одной рукой он обнимает Финдекано за талию, прижимая к себе, другой обхватывает затылок. И они целуются — так отчаянно и торопливо, измученные столь долгой жаждой друг друга, прорвавшейся наконец. Всё так сумбурно, неряшливо, Мелькор сперва не может найти в происходящем никакой прелести, но вот и он ощущает желание, охватившее и поглотившее их. Языками они проникают друг другу во рты, пытаясь овладеть ими, издают сдавленные стоны и всхлипы — и вот, наконец, разрывают свой поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть воздух в лёгкие и посмотреть друг на друга.

— Давайте-ка отойдём от дверей, — приглашает Мелькор.

Нельяфинвэ глядит на него и с подозрением спрашивает:

— А ты почему ещё здесь?

Мелькор этот вопрос ожидал — потому в ответ улыбается, пытаясь не ухмыляться. И говорит:

— Хочу насладиться радостью от того, как мои труды увенчались успехом, — Нельяфинвэ снова открывает было рот, но Мелькор мягко продолжает:

— Нечего беспокоиться, твоему отцу я не расскажу ничего. Никому не расскажу, что наследник великого Финвэ тайно и постыдно влюблён в собственного кузена, да ещё и мужчину.

В тоне его нет ничего угрожающего, но Нельяфинвэ хмурится, будто она там есть. Мелькор способен уничтожить их обоих.

Без единого слова протеста Нельяфинвэ возвращает внимание к эльфу в его объятиях. И пожирает Финдекано глазами, словно впитывая заново каждую его чёрточку, и затем шепчет — тихо, но страстно:

— Очень трудно ускользнуть от отца так, чтобы он не узнал, и я совсем ненадолго, но это стоит всего. Кано, ты так прекрасен… Я взаправду хотел тебя давно… так давно. Ты такой храбрый, и добрый, и верный, и когда я рядом с тобой, я… я… — он замолкает, будто сила любви лишила его всех оставшихся слов, и Мелькору кажется это убогим и жалким. Но Мелькор сдерживается и мягко журит его:

— Нельяфинвэ, на тебе слишком много одежды. Посмотри: твой кузен обнажил для тебя своё тело, а ты своё от него скрыл.

Финдекано отводит взгляд, щёки его горят, а Нельяфинвэ гладит ненасытным взглядом линии плеч Финдекано, и Мелькор продолжает:

— А ведь может тебе больше никогда не удастся так ускользнуть… особенно, когда Феанаро узнает причины твоего отсутствия. Может быть, у вас один-единственный шанс на то, чтоб быть вместе, укрывшись от неусыпных взглядов вашей родни. Так используйте же его!

И Нельяфинвэ следует его словам, сдёргивая с себя мантию, бросая на пол, и теперь его тело обтянуто лишь тонкой нижней одеждой, но всё ещё скрыто.

Финдекано кладёт ладони Нельяфинвэ на грудь, поглаживая тяжёлую ткань, и пристыженно шепчет:

— Он прав… дома мы не можем так встретиться, нам так сложно будет увидеться, а теперь, когда наши семьи в такой ссоре…

Они ещё переменят своё мнение, надеется Мелькор. Он планирует разжигать огонь их страсти до тех пор, пока они не утратят весь здравый смысл и рассудок, пока не станут, расставаясь, чувствовать себя беспомощными и разбитыми. Он хочет, чтобы они от разлуки рыдали, чтобы чувствовали себя ущербными, пустыми, страждущими друг без друга. Он хочет, чтобы они совершали безумства, целовались в отцовских домах, выставляли свой грех напоказ, чтобы их застали. Мелькор хочет, чтобы их застигли в грехе, чтобы их отцы были в ярости…, но сейчас, в первый раз, он хочет понаблюдать. А ещё хочет увидеть, как будет осквернён драгоценный сын Феанаро.

Поэтому он воркует, вкрадчиво и соблазнительно:

— Нельяфинвэ, приляг. Здесь дом чистосердечия и любви, здесь есть для тебя подушки. Твой милый кузен ни о чём другом даже не мог говорить: он так хочет тебя, о, как он хочет! Неужели же ты заставишь его страдать в ожидании? Если ты его любишь, ты ему это докажешь, отдав себя ему…

Зрачки Нельяфинвэ расширяются, он опускает ресницы. Как же легко воздействовать на него: слишком уж много желания, столь беззащитного, в том, как он смотрит на Финдекано. Его оборона разрушена, его слабость сияет. Он смотрит так, будто готов сделать всё, что угодно, лишь бы его мечта стала явью.

Финдекано будет ведущим. Мелькор уже имел возможность шептать Финдекано в уши, так что тот сейчас берёт Нельяфинвэ за руку и тянет его за собой. И Нельяфинвэ следует за ним, как ребёнок. Когда они подходят к куче подушек, пальцы Финдекано уже касаются шнуровки одежд Нельяфинвэ. Тот слегка наклоняет голову — разрешение — и Финдекано ловко развязывает шнуровку, а затем и свой кушак. И вот Финдекано стягивает с Нельяфинвэ одежду до пояса… и становится ясно, что Нельяфинвэ надеялся на то, что происходит сейчас: под мантией у того ничего нет. И Финдекано освобождает гибкое тело Нельяфинвэ от остатков одежды, и шепчет с благоговением:

— Нельо, какой ты красивый…

Сказать по правде, оба красавцы. Само совершенство. Просто позором будет их отпустить после, позволить цветущим телам играть в игры вдали от алчных глаз Мелькора. Но, в конце концов, для него они лишь только средство, не цель. Финдекано жадно ведёт ладонями по бокам Нельяфинвэ и стонет от наслаждения, а Нельяфинвэ прижимает его к себе и снова целует, и Финдекано толкает Нельяфинвэ на пол.

Нельяфинвэ позволяет увлечь себя вниз, как Мелькор того и желал, обнажённый и уязвимый. Вот что за зрелище Феанаро скрыл от него, и Мелькор жадно запоминает всё-всё. Он хочет знать каждый изгиб, каждую складочку, веснушку и тень румянца — чтобы потом их мстительно бросить прямо в напуганное лицо Феанаро. Он хочет видеть Нельяфинвэ запятнанным и осквернённым. Он бы взял Нельяфинвэ сам, для себя, исказил бы податливого принца до неузнаваемости, но почему-то происходящее кажется куда более грязным.

Собственный кузен Нельяфинвэ придавливает его тело своим с такой необузданной похотью и жадно целует, вжимая затылок в подушки, пришпиливая изящные запястья к полу.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Финдекано так, будто хочет говорить это вечно. Он покрывает поцелуями лицо кузена, прижимая к полу его тело, сливочные бёдра Нельяфинвэ широко разведены. — Сердце моё взывает к тебе, когда тебя нет рядом, каждая песня моя звучит лишь для тебя, ни один драгоценный камень в мире с тобой по красоте не сравнится. Как ты прекрасен, сколько в тебе силы и огня, и как ты ко мне добр. Я с самими Валар готов за тебя сразиться… — он сам даже не понимает иронии своих слов. И целует Нельяфинвэ, целует после каждого вдоха, а тот тянется навстречу касаниям. Цель Мелькора почти достигнута.

Он встаёт на колени рядом с ними, смакуя зрелище и наслаждаясь каждой его деталью. Шёпотом, интимным, как сам этот миг, он говорит:

— В этом вы новички, но я не оставлю вас в таком затруднительном положении. Финдекано, ты должен его подготовить, чтобы взять, не причинив боли. — Он, конечно, хотел бы услышать, как Нельяфинвэ кричит, но ведь ему нужно, чтобы они потом повторили всё это не раз и не два. И Финдекано кивает, явно слишком охваченный вожделением, чтобы помнить о своих подозрениях. И Мелькор наставляет:

— Положи твои пальцы ему в рот, и пусть он их увлажнит, как только может.

Они повинуются, какие хорошие послушные мальчики, всем Эльдар следовало бы с самого начала так вести себя с ним. Финдекано прижимает пальцы к мягким губам Нельяфинвэ, и тот открывает рот, всасывая их внутрь; на лице блаженство, взгляд прикован к взгляду Финдекано, они не могут оторвать друг от друга глаз. Нельяфинвэ чуть втягивает щёки, чтобы лучше ощутить пальцы во рту, и Финдекано двигает пальцами взад-вперёд, заворожённо погружая их в рот кузена, словно член.

— А теперь раскрой его вход, — искушает Мелькор и кладёт руку на колено Нельяфинвэ, а тот даже не протестует, хотя весь содрогается. Мелькор чуть поглаживает его, впитывая всю сладость и непорочность, и объясняет:

— Он будет очень тугим — ведь он невинен — но тела ваши сотканы из света и для наслаждения друг другом, так что он откроется навстречу тебе. Тебе нужно заполнить его и растянуть пальцами так широко, как только сможешь, пока ты не решишь, что теперь он сможет принять тебя внутрь.

Оба внимают его словам. Мелькор, подталкивает колено Нельяфинвэ к полу, раскрывая его, и теперь тот полностью открыт глазу, и Финдекано не может отвести взгляда: твёрдый член, почти касающийся живота, розовые тугие яички — и ниже, между упругими ягодицами нежная дырочка.

Мелькор не отпускает колена Нельяфинвэ, даже когда Финдекано вынимает пальцы из его жаждущего рта. Он хотел бы завладеть запястьями Нельяфинвэ, прижать их к полу, сделав его подвластным полностью, но Финдекано бы вступил с ним в противоборство, а это отравило бы им сладость происходящего так, что на повторение они бы и не рискнули. Лишь они сами — друг другу ловушка. Финдекано нажимает влажными пальцами между ягодицами Нельяфинвэ, и вот кончик пальца скользит вовнутрь, и он содрогается, а Нельяфинвэ задыхается стоном.

— Помедленнее, — воркует Мелькор, и Финдекано послушен. Постепенно он входит пальцем всё глубже, мало-помалу, и очень бережно, и вот Мелькор шипит:

— Теперь второй.

И Финдекано вставляет и второй палец, который словно всасывается внутрь Нельяфинвэ — это выглядит так непристойно — и Финдекано чуть разводит пальцы в стороны. И вот Мелькор уже поторапливает:

— Ещё один!

И, наконец:

— Он готов принять тебя, Финдекано. Заполни его так, как всегда жаждал.

Нельяфинвэ выгибается, запрокидывая голову, волосы его сбились и спутались на подушках. Финдекано приподнимается над ним на дрожащих руках, прижимая член к его раскрытому входу. Мелькор, болезненно заворожённый, глядит и глядит, как член Финдекано проталкивается внутрь, сам Финдекано выгибает спину и вскрикивает, а Нельяфинвэ захлёбывается вдохом.

И Финдекано скользит внутрь, пока его член не оказывается внутри целиком, и жёсткие тёмные волосы в его паху прижимаются к тугой мошонке Нельяфинвэ. И замирает, словно паря над любовником, а затем склоняется вниз, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. Глаза их закрыты, но все чувства обострены до предела: пряный запах, прикосновение кожи к коже — хотя Финдекано пока до конца не раздет, его мантия расстёгнута и свободно на нём болтается. Звуки, что они издают, такие убогие и такие божественные. Такие мелкие создания, так порабощённые и захваченные столь простым актом — а Мелькору предоставлена честь наблюдать, как они теряют себя. И Нельяфинвэ проводит языком по губам и молит:

— Кано…

Финдекано понятливо кивает и медленно выходит — так, что внутри остаётся лишь головка — а затем опять толкается внутрь, и Нельяфинвэ опять выгибается и издаёт глубокий горловой стон. Сам Финдекано уже задыхается — и толкается снова, и снова, и вот уже сам задаёт себе ритм. И входит в кузена мощными, резкими ударами, выходя почти полностью, чтобы потом ворваться снова — на всю длину. Нельяфинвэ тянется к его плечам, обхватывает их и рвётся навстречу каждому толчку. Они издают такие шумные звуки; в воздухе витает мускусный аромат, и всё это будит в Мелькоре зверя. Чем больше они так позорят себя, тем прекрасней на вид. Они обворожительны и по отдельности, но вместе — само совершенство. Он так хочет их для себя, но они и так уже пропитались грехом, так что сам он воспользуется их братьями, чтоб повторить этот акт, когда придёт время… когда он восстановит своё могущество. А больше всего ему нравится, как они оставляют друг на друге следы, кусаясь, царапаясь в своей жаркой страсти. Эти розовые царапины и круги, влажные от слюны… Их соитие так отчаянно, так самозабвенно.

— Я так хочу, чтобы ты был моим, — стонет Финдекано, вбиваясь в тело льнущего к нему Нельяфинвэ снова и снова. — Так хочу брать тебя так, как сейчас, всегда, всегда, когда захочу, хочу обнимать тебя везде, куда бы мы ни пошли… хочу… — особенно глубокий толчок превращает речь в пьяный протяжный крик.

— Кано… — вторит ему Нельяфинвэ: Финдекано впивается зубами ему в плечо, и он задыхается, всхлипывает, стонет и молит:

— Приходи ко мне снова, пожалуйста… я сумею к тебе сбежать тоже… не могу без тебя, отдам тебе себя без остатка…

— И я буду только твоим, — клянется Финдекано.

На полпути они встречаются в поцелуе, ладонями обнимая лица друг друга. Бёдра их безостановочно движутся. Без устали, они совокупляются и совокупляются, так долго и так яростно, целуясь, ласкаясь языками, вбирая вкусы друг друга и запахи, и их стоны — сладкая музыка для ушей Мелькора. Они словно два диких зверя в Мелькоровой клетке. Кажется, они не могут перестать трогать друг друга. Если б он разлучил их сейчас — они зубами, ногтями раздирали бы все возведённые им мыслимые и немыслимые барьеры, рвались навстречу друг к другу. Им ещё повезло, что он хочет всего лишь поиграть с ними, как с домашними зверьками. Он позволяет им трахаться, кричать, прижимаясь друг к другу, они — словно хрупкие игрушки, которые он вылепил своими руками

Они продолжают и продолжают, невзирая на время, они двигаются так неистово, что с них течёт пот, кожа их раскраснелась. Наконец Финдекано громко вскрикивает прямо в рот Нельяфинвэ, судорожно, потеряв ритм, вламываясь бёдрами вперёд, — и Нельяфинвэ вскоре следует за ним. Член его извергается струйкой белой влаги, капля за каплей, и всё это пачкает их животы. Финдекано, должно быть, кончил внутрь Нельяфинвэ — он продолжает толчки, одурманенный и утративший всю сдержанность. И они целуются, страстно и лихорадочно.

И вот они замедляются, прижимаясь друг к другу лицами — куда больше, чем требует поцелуй, задыхаясь. Бёдра Финдекано замерли, но он не выходит из Нельяфинвэ. И тот шепчет: «Кано, Кано…» и так крепко стискивает Финдекано в объятиях, что Мелькор даже думает: так эльф, что поменьше, может ведь и сломаться. Сбылось желание Мелькора: первенец Феанаро запятнан и сломлен, и даже когда он отмоет соль с кожи, эту рану он будет носить в своём сердце.

Ещё какое-то время Мелькор наблюдает за ними, но больше они не делают ничего. Они будто говорят, но безмолвно — просто обнимаясь, касаясь друг друга и нежно лаская. Финдекано наконец выходит из Нельяфинвэ, но остаётся с ним рядом и прижимается к нему так тесно, что разницы особенной и нет. И Мелькор встаёт на ноги.

И уходит, не сказав им не слова, размышляя, когда же сможет пригласить Феанаро на это чудесное представление.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание — пояснение по названию текста.  
> http://www.bestiary.us/fo-a
> 
> Само слово «Fuath» (в множественном числе — «Fuathan») — кельтского происхождения, а в ирландском и гэльском языках также значит «ненависть». «Те, кто никогда не видел этого названия на письме и полагается только на транскрипцию, иногда пишут его как во-а»
> 
> В фольклоре Британских островов Фо-а (Fuath) — «общее обозначение ряда духов, чаще всего злобных и опасных, тесно связанных с водой, озерами, реками, иногда с морем». «Дж. Ф.Кэмпбелл считает их водяными духами, хотя Дж. Г. Кэмпбелл утверждает, что это верно не во всех случаях; однако Маккензи в „Шотландском фольклоре и народной жизни“ соглашается с Дж. Ф.Кэмпбеллом». «К фо-а относятся пиау-ли, федал, Худое пальтишко; по крайней мере многие из урисков и наклави тоже, возможно, оказались бы в одной компании с ними, не живи они так далеко на юге».
> 
> Традиционно внешность фо-а характерна неким уродством или анимализмом, обычно их описывают как антропоморфных существ с конской гривой, перепонками между пальцев, или с шипастым хвостом. Кроме того, отличительной особенностью фо-а называют отсутствие носа.
> 
> Также они «могут превращаться в жеребцов и выходят в таком облике на сушу, высматривая себе жертв». А иногда принимают человеческий облик и выбирают себе жён среди людей. Потомство от такого брака, как правило имеет некий изъян — перепонки между пальцами, хвост или гипертрофированные отдельные части тела или лица, а также испытывает страх перед солнечным светом и холодной сталью.


End file.
